Electrified vehicles include plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV). One characteristic of PHEV and BEV vehicles is that they can be connected to a charger to supply energy to an on-board traction battery. The charger is coupled to utility power infrastructure to supply the power requested by the vehicle. The charging process is managed by controllers in the vehicle and in the charging equipment. The power draw of the vehicle may be closely managed by the controllers. Typical features include delaying charging until a time when electricity rates are cheapest. Other features include proportioning electrical energy between the fraction battery and heating/cooling devices to pre-condition the passenger cabin of the vehicle. The charging features thus far depend on a demand for energy by the vehicle. In the absence of a demand for energy by the vehicle, no energy is transferred to the vehicle.